Harry Potter in Trouble
by RoyalBubbles
Summary: WARNING:Spanking Oneshots. Enter at your own risk.


**A/N: Hello guys! **

**WARNING :**_**There is an intense non-sexual spanking scene between a father (Severus) and his son (Harry). If that kind of thing bothers you, Do NOT proceed.**_** WARNING**

**If you are still continuing, the author does not support CP in real world, but this is fictional world, and here I can play with characters however I like.**

**Don't flame. It will be deleted. I have already warned you twice. Still continuing is your own decision, but do not flame. Constructive criticism will be appreciated. If you like this one, you are welcome to tell me what you want to read next. Having said that, lets proceed to the story!**

**! "" "" "" "" "" ""! **

**Chapter no 1**

The soft crack of the apparition told him that his dad was home from work, and it caused the already falling tears to fall more earnestly. He wanted his dad to come, and comfort him, but he knew that Severus won't come. He was furious with Harry for lying and forging his signature on the test that Harry had failed. Harry wiped at his eyes, and buried his face into his pillow to muffle his sobs. His dad had already spanked him quite thoroughly, and now he didn't know how to earn the forgiveness of his dad. The sobs grew louder as his dinner appeared on his bedside table. His dad had refused to eat with him, and that hurt more than any spanking could ever.

**Few hours ago**

_Severus Snape read the letter with disbelief. He hadn't signed any failed test nor did he write any note excusing his son from his algebra class due to illness. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he read the last lines of the letter asking after Harry's health. He couldn't believe that Harry had not only lied to him and to his teachers, but he had forged his signature on his algebra test as well. That child needed a good lesson in humility if he thought that he could lie like that to adults. The man ordered his junior healers to manage for the few hours without him and apparated home. Harry was sitting in front of the muggle television playing some stupid game on it. He waved his wand and switched the television off. _

_"Daddd! I was playing that game." Harry looked at him from his half laying position in front of the couch, and whined._

_"Get up young man, and bring me your algebra test." He ordered, his expressions stony, and his eyes glittered with anger. _

_"I told you Mrs. Benson canceled that test." The boy mumbled breaking eye contact with him. Now he was being shy while lying, thought Severus. _

_"As it happened young man that Mrs. Benson owled me a letter asking after your health." He paused to let the words sink in. Harry paled and his eyes widened in fear. Good that little brat deserved it. "and she told me that she didn't know you were ill, and that she felt bad for failing you in __**the**__ test, that according to you was canceled." He leveled his glare at the squirming child in front of him. _

_"Now Harry, can you tell me who is lying, because obviously one of you don't have their facts straight." His tone softened dangerously. He never believed in yelling, his soft tone was far more unnerving than the furious yelling. The boy sniffled, and shook his head. He was caught, and there wasn't any way out, he knew it for sure. _

_"Bring me your test Harry." Severus said calmly, but the child refused to move from his position, and continued to sniffle. _

_"One." counted Severus. "If I reached three your punishment would be worse." He warned Harry, but Harry still didn't move. _

_"Two." Severus looked at the child in front of him. He wasn't angry at Harry for failing the test, it was the fact that the child had not only deceived his own father but also his teachers, that had angered Severus. He had taught his son better, but apparently his son had other ideas. _

_"Three." Severus accioed the test that flew from somewhere in the house, and into his hands. He examined it carefully. He was not mistaken, it was the same test Severus had warned Harry to prepare at least three times that week, and the child had assured him that he was prepared for it. Another lie. Severus counted to ten to bring his temper under control, it would not do you yell at the child or shake him senseless. _

_"Come here, Harry." He gestured his son to him. _

_"No, no I won't. That stupid bitch failed me on purpose." Harry screamed at him. _

_"Watch your tongue Harry!" Severus was appalled at the vocabulary of the child. _

_"No I won't. She is an unfair stupid bitch." His eyebrow rose as he moved towards the child purposefully. What had gotten into Harry, that was the conundrum worth solving, but he would come to that later, now he had a wayward child to spank. He gripped the child at the back of his neck and sat down on the sofa, before hauling Harry over his knees. The child kicked, and scream obscenities at him. He would arrange a date between a soap and the well spanked child after this. He secured Harry down on his knees, and brought his hand down hard on the upturned behind. Harry struggled hard against him, and tried to bite his leg. _

_"No son you won't bite me ever again during a punishment." With that Severus took the pants and underpants down in one swipe, and now the smacks fell on the small bare behind. _

_Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack_

_Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack_

_Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack_

_It took Harry fifteen spanks to calm his struggles down, but they weren't done yet. Severus accioed the small paddle from Harry's room, and the child sobbed as it flew into his dad's hands. _

_"This is for lying to me."_

_Ten swift smacks fell onto the light pink behind turning it dark pink. _

_"This is for lying to your teachers."_

_Another ten fell on his sit spots. _

_Next were sharp twenty swats on his upper thighs, ten on each side lightening them bright red. _

_"That was for forging my signature." _

_Harry bawled as the paddle lit the fire on his bare behind literally. It was as though he was sitting on a burning stove. He sobbed as his dad hauled him to his feet, and dressed him again with a flick of his wand. He desperately wanted to feel the strong arms of his dad protecting him, and comforting all his tears away, but instead his dad marched him towards the bathroom. He opened a fresh bar of soap and ordered the boy to open his mouth. Harry complied sobbing miserably. Severus massaged the soap thoroughly into his wayward son's mouth, and then placed it between Harry's teeth. _

_"You have brought this on yourself. Five minutes." He reprimanded the weeping child. Severus wanted nothing more than to take the well spanked child in his arms, and soothed his tears away, but he had to teach Harry a lesson that he won't forget anytime soon. Harry was developing the habit of lying, first it was only small lies which he had ignored, blaming them on the growing up of the child, but now the lies were becoming harmful. Harry had earned five groundings in last two months, and far more timeouts than ever before just because of that filthy habit, but this time Harry had crossed the limits, and thus his actions demands a punishment he won't forget anytime soon. His wand beeped as the time limit was reached, he allowed the child to rinse, which Harry did quite desperately. _

_"Go to your room, and stay there for the evening. You are grounded for two days. I am going back to hospital." Severus informed the distraught child before apparating away from the spot. _

**Present time**

The child sobbed himself to sleep ignoring the lunch placed on his bedside table. The soft knock on his door awakened him from his restless sleep. He looked at the door with hope in his red eyes. The door opened, and his grandmother stepped inside. She took one look at the untouched lunch, and opened her arms. He jumped off of the bed, and into the arms of his grandma, the tears fell as the affection fueled them.

"Your s-son hates m-me. He s-spanked me, and d-didn't h-hug m-me. He is-isn't ta-talking t-to m-me a-and my bu-bum hurts." The child wailed his hurt heart into her arms, and she smiled at the ball of wonder in her arms.

"Oh my son did that all. Where did your daddy go, sweetie?" She asked him smiling slightly into his hair.

"He's lost." He told her, eyes bright red with tears. She kissed his dampened cheek.

"Shh baby, stop crying." She soothed him, and when he stopped crying, she led him downstairs.

"Lets eat something then we'll find your daddy, my sweetie." She sat him down as a plate of coconut cookies and a tall glass of chocolate milk appeared in front of him, but Harry ignored them in favor of looking at his dad who had entered the kitchen to fill a glass of water. But when his puffy red pleading eyes got no response from Severus, he turned away from them, and wailed into his grandma's stomach.

"I don't want to eat anything." He told her, sobbing with his broken heart. He felt like the world itself was angry with him, and it hurt to be ignored by his daddy, who was his ideal, and his hero. The thought of his dad's disappointment turned his inside cold, and he wailed pathetically.

Another pair of hands joined his grandma's in soothing him, and when his brain caught up with their identity, he turned around, and threw himself in his daddy's arms. This time the warm and strong arms circled him, and he cried with relief.

He didn't want to make his daddy go away again.

"I am s-sorry daddy. I wo-won't lie a-again." He cried into the strong chest of his dad. "and I won't fa-fake your sig-signature ag-again." He hiccoughed his promises to be good forever, and Severus smiled at them.

"Shh! Its okay baby. You are okay, Harry." He rubbed Harry's back who was buried deep into his chest. Severus was amazed at how the child was even breathing, but he didn't disturb his son from his position. Severus continued to rub, and whisper calming words to his son who had calmed down considerably, but was too insecure to leave his daddy just yet.

"Come on child! Lets drink a few sips of milk. It will soothe your throat, that I know is aching." Severus wrestled his son away from his chest, and brought the glass to Harry's lips. The child laid his head sideways on his chest, and sipped a few sips from the glass, all the while maintaining an iron grip on Severus. Severus coaxed him into drinking the whole glass, and nibbling onto a cookie. After which the child went right back to hiding in his robes.

"Severus let the child sleep with you today. It's been a long day for you both, retire to bed I'll see you both in the morning." She kissed Severus on the forehead, and ruffled Harry's hair before retiring to the guest bedroom. Severus stood up with his child latched onto him and went up to his own room. He sat down at the edge of the bed, and rubbed Harry's back.

" Harry! Let daddy change into the night clothes, I'll be back in two minutes, promise." Harry nodded his head, but it took a lot more coaxing to get him to leave Severus for a few minutes. Severus laid Harry gently, transfigured his clothes into pajamas and covered him with comforters. He then proceeded to the en-suite to change out of his day robes and into his own pajamas.

Harry was lying on his side, his eyes glued to the door behind which his daddy had disappeared, a few stray tears running down his face. Severus returned with a warm damp clothe and cleaned his burning face of tears and snots. He massaged the puffy eyes of his son with his fingers, soothing the pain and itching. Banishing the damp cloth, he had just gotten underneath the covers when he had a lap full of his pajamas clad son.

"Hey there brat! " He tickled the child, and the happy giggles were worth the efforts.

"Daddy you are killing me." Harry shrieked with laughter.

"Oh yes! I am the tickle monster." Severus mock growled, and continued to tickle his previously distraught son. When Harry was breathless with laughter, he stopped the tickling, and they both basked in each other's happiness.

"I love you daddy." Harry told Severus, snuggling deeper into his chest.

"I love you too, my child." Severus kissed the crown of his head, one hand wrapped around Harry, and the other hand massaged the messy scalp with affection.

"Daddy are you still angry with me?" Harry asked softly, tightening his hold on Severus as though bracing himself for the answer.

"No Harry, daddy is not angry with you." He himself tightened his arm around Harry, that relaxed the child considerably.

"Daddy is sorry for being so hard on you Harry, but what you did was appalling." He told the child equally softly. Harry nodded in his chest.

"m'sorry daddy. I won't lie ever again, and I won't use bad words again, and I won't ever fake your signature." He promised his daddy, because the punishment of being ignored was the worst punishment ever, the one he never in a million year wanted to be subjected to again.

" Good boy Harry, because If you ever lied or faked my signature again this will feel like a walk in the park, and never let me caught you using those words again or I would charm the soap permanently to your mouth." Severus rebuked him softly.

"Yes daddy I won't ever." He promised whole heartedly. Severus patted his bottom.

"Are you still sore, Harry?" Severus asked after a while lightly rubbing his back.

"Just a little." He told his dad, snuggling closer to Severus.

"Daddy! Please don't stop talking to me again." When Severus thought that Harry was almost asleep, he pleaded with his dad, voice thick with tears.

"No baby I won't. Shh. Its alright, go to sleep. Daddy's here." Severus comforted his child holding him close to his chest.

"Promise." Harry asked timidly, raising his pinky finger towards his daddy.

"Yes Harry! I promise." Severus chuckled wrapping his own finger around the little pinky, and then they both drifted off to sleep.

**The end.**


End file.
